User talk:Takamos - Toa of Destiny
You better watch how you act around here, I don't like your attitude towards "helping" us. The whole "You guys are really funny and you act like clowns. Oh, but no offense!" is the dumbest thing I've heard. Who insults someone and then expects the phrase "no offense" to help? Do you say that to your parants? Or your boss? And the podcast is just something we do for fun, which BZP tried to ruin a few months ago. Even Swert understands our situation, why can't you? If you don't change the way you "help", I will not hesitate to ban you for spaming and insulting the B-pedia community. I doubt anyone would ague the point if it happens. My fastly-fading respect for you is the only reason you're still here anyway. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:20, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :my last comment [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'*EATS']] [[User talk:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'YOUR']] FACE* :: I'm trying my best to be as neutral as possible, but you seem to be taking the 1st amendment a bit too far. And PL, nobody likes the phrase "You better watch how you act around here". It sounds elitist, discriminatory and rude.''Ignika'', [[user:dragonKhorse|'God']] [[user:dragonKhorse|''' of ]] [[user:dragonKhorse|'''Death]] Whine in my universe... 07:05, 31 June 2008 (UTC) :::And people wonder why I don't say anything like this XD --BS01Swert 08:41, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::My fellow staff have been working around other things, like you pointed out. And I am giving my opinion much like yourself, except that mine is different then yours: You really aren't helping us out at all, if you really wanted to help, there are other ways to do it. And your comments only revolve around your opinion, so what's your point? ::::And DragonKhorse, I gave a warning to him, I was being honest in my comment, and if it offends him then that's his problem. I didn't say it to be mean, I was stating a fact. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:46, 28 November 2008 (UTC) My question is why PL left the message on top in the first place. I mean, Takamos hasn't really done anything in almost a month besides edit this talkpage and leave a message about the podcast vote - in which he basically said the same thing I did. Why are you getting all up in arms at him? :And my question to Takamos is this: Can you not bear a piece of critism without being offended? You'll note that you asked PL the same question. It seems to me like you're holding a double standard - Writing a long indignant and insulting reply about PL not being able to take criticism well. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 18:05, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I think we have a misconception here. I'm not insulted by PL's statement at all, I'm just annoyed at the rudeness he included in his message. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'*EATS']] [[User talk:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'YOUR']] FACE* :And do you think I feel any different about your comments, Bioran? Your just as annoying and rude as I am. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:22, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Yet I am defending myself from a fairly meaningless attack. And it really would help if you start explaining things, rather then just saying it. You said my help is "helpless". How? All I've ever heard from you is "it is stupid". How is it stupid? A fact without an explanation really makes no sense. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'*EATS']] [[User talk:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'YOUR']] FACE* :So, I've looked at what I said, I do realise that what I said was rather heated and caused offence which I didn't intend. But hey, I wrote that thing...10 minutes after I woke up from bed? You really can't expect me to view such a abrupt statement gently at that point. So, apologies on that, and I've decided to rewrite and express myself properly beneath. :Now then, PL. When I said "your site is like a show", (Not, "you're all clowns". ;-)) I mean to express that your constant arguments between your various admins and how you tackle a problem, then decide to scrap that decision one or two days later, is making it seem like you're top priorities for the site is just to affiliate with others and hope you can get benefits out of it, instead of actually improving your site into a high standard first, then going to affiliate with other sites. As a result, quite a few people think of it as a bit of a joke, and notice a dramatic gap in staff unity and communications. The statement wasn't my way of insulting you and going "You're all stupid", it was an example intending to let you know that, in another person's view, you guys should be a tad bit more organised and don't rush into things, thus messing something up along the way. :I think you're still heavily influenced by the fact that I'm a heavy editor and staff on BS01, and therefore thinks that my comments are backed by the rest of the staff and my comments are just a way of the BS01 staff lashing out at you guys, then covering it up by lying to you. If you do think this, understand that my comments aren't backed by the staff at all - Everything I'm saying here is what I think, along with points submitted by a few others which I think are valid points that are capable of helping your site become better. :As for your podcast, I was just expressing doubt as to the usefulness of it. Again, I didn't mean "Oh look, the Podcast is stupid.". My meaning was, "How exactly can this podcast benefit your site?", and "How can it be of much use, when you don't seem to have any plans to promote it?". I understand that it's for fun, but I was also questioning what exactly the person meant when he posted on Racht's talkpage about it. :And then there's the reason why I was rather offended when you posted the message here. You have to understand that I took a considerable amount of time typing up what I hoped would be some good advice on how to improve this wiki, so that it can finally have some sort of success and dent on the BIONICLE fandom. And amongst my typing up all those messages, I was also pushing aside time which I could spend to work on other things, such as my KanohiJournal and managing my real life, along with managing all my duties on BS01 (Which, literally, weigh a ton of stress, given all that I have to do. You wouldn't understand the amount of pressure mounted when one has to take on two staff roles, manage the largest special on the site, along with a few other random duties.) I'm not asking for anyone's pitying, just understanding that, at times, I may express insult when I don't mean it, as I'm so busy that a slightest hint of insult might seem to be as a huge nuisance amongst the things I have to do. :But, I still think that your statement and accompanying threat is rather uncalled for. It seems to me that you don't seem to be understanding what I've been saying was out of my good-will, and not randomly pouring salt onto your wounds. Yes, there are some points which would make you annoyed, but keep in mind that I've been writing constructive criticism, not absurd statements which doesn't give much help and simply states the plain "You suck" statement, which some people have been saying. :Of course, you may think that what I've been saying is "spam" and a "nuisance", and I can't really help with that. I'm just helping out with what I think as honest intentions - if you think otherwise, that's your problem. I do, however, feel that you owe me some explanation to what you've been saying. IMO, you seem to be attempting to bash me and insult me as much as possible until I do a slip and give you a reason to ban me. If you're really trying to do so, well, all I have to say is that it's rather unethical and immoral. If you have a problem with what I'm saying, I would be glad to resolve the case with you through a calm, civilised discussion, rather then one which attempts to provoke flaming and anger. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'*EATS']] [[User talk:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'YOUR']] FACE* ::I'm really sorry Bioran, I've been a jerk towards you. I know you said you were helping from the start, and I reacted (continually) in an immature way. I was way too easily offended by what you said, and I'm sorry. I would like to fix this problem too, but I think I'm it, so please don't get offended by what I said to you earlier, I see a little better how much help you really were. So I eat my words, and would like your forgiveness, if you'll give it. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 04:21, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Apology accepted, and sorry if I have insulted you in anyway. Although next time, do take a bit more consideration in deciding whether one thing is an insult or not. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'*EATS']] [[User talk:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'YOUR']] FACE* :LOL. Agreed, and I'm also sorry it's taken so long for me to respond. Would you believe me if I said I spent an hour typing a response weeks ago, and the computer crashed when I finished? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:20, 28 December 2008 (UTC)